Lily's Secret Admirer
by IrethAncalime3791
Summary: Lily receives an anonymous gift on Valentine's Day, and the sender finds that his plan is working. A Valentine's Day ficlet.


**Lily's Secret Admirer**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Rowling's characters.

…

"Tell me this isn't from James!" Lily demanded irritably, glaring at Remus.

Her friends giggled and shared amused glances as they inspected her gift: a long-stemmed pink rose and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Lily glanced at the box in her hand; it wasn't ridiculously large, but it was still a noticeable size.

Remus sighed and leaned against the wall with folded arms, glad to have the present finally out of his hands. He glanced at the box as well, then turned his gaze back to Lily.

"It does say 'Secret Admirer,' Lily; I'm obligated not to reveal the sender's name."

"Rubbish, I know it's from James," she answered confidently. "Another fruitless attempt to mesmerize me with his nonexistent gentlemanly charm." She inspected the card, rereading it and flipping it over. "He even tried to disguise his penmanship."

"Lily, you're absolutely certain that James is the only bloke in the _entire_ castle with enough interest in you to anonymously send a rose and chocolates?" Remus paused, thinking as he stared at the pattern on the floor. He looked up with an amused expression. "I know of at least four others."

"Well, Lily, you're certainly reeling them in," one of her friends said with a smile. The girls giggled again.

Remus smirked, seeing Lily blush slightly and second-guess herself. Her green eyes fell to the floor in thought as she mentally listed other obvious suspects. She narrowed them, looking back up at him uncertainly. Remus imagined the names crossing her mind, wondering which ones she found acceptable.

It was no secret that Lily was a likable girl. When talking to people other than James, she was pleasant and caring. She had many friends, and no one outside of Slytherin had a complaint about her. Her looks didn't hurt, either. Her red hair caused her to stand out from the crowd, and her green eyes were an attractive green at which certain boy found themselves staring just a bit longer than appropriate.

If Remus had to say a fault of Lily's, it would be her intense dislike for James and Sirius. Not only was she unforgiving toward them, but she seemed to think so little of them that she missed their redeeming qualities.

"So you're saying it's not James?" Lily asked. "I mean, I suppose it would be a step up for him," she muttered, looking over the chocolates.

Remus chuckled; he had to agree. In spite of his more redeeming qualities, James hardly spent that much generosity on anyone. Remus wasn't sure if his friend lacked gift-giving savvy or just didn't consider giving presents.

"Maybe so, but perhaps any boy willing to send a gift deserves a chance," one other girl stepped in.

"An excellent point," Remus declared. "Contrary to popular female belief, there are some of us out there that understand women and make an effort to please them."

"No there's not," someone in the group mumbled. The others laughed, except for Lily. The corner of her lip curled, but she didn't show a different opinion from the skeptical girl.

"Oh Lily, don't tell me you agree," Remus said with a smile, and he played his best card: the fact that Lily valued him as a step above the rest of the male students at Hogwarts. "What about me? Do you really think I'm a downright insensitive, unmannerly, arrogant, moronic, self-centered prick?" He did his best to look as charming as possible.

Lily's mouth curved sincerely.

"No, Remus, you're none of those things."

Remus beamed at her answer.

Lily looked him up and down for a moment, and their eyes met again. She turned to her friends and said, "Can I catch up with you in a moment?" There was an unspoken understanding as the girls all glanced at each other with knowing smirks.

"Sure," one of her friends answered. The group complied and began heading toward the library, conversing in low voices. One of them handed Lily's rose and chocolates back to her. Lily and Remus watched them go a little way before turning to each other.

"So, are you going to throw out the chocolates?" Remus asked. "Because it would be such a waste if you did." He grinned and made a grab for the box. Lily smirked and pulled it back, leaving him empty-handed. "I thought so," said Remus, straightening and giving up the fight. "Chocolate is chocolate, no matter who it's from."

With a giggle Lily looked down and opened the box to take out a piece and said, "Yes, I suppose so." She popped it in her mouth and smiled as she chewed, enjoying the taste. She held the box out to Remus. "Here, the deliverer should have some for his trouble."

"The deliverer was not troubled at all," Remus replied, waving a hand. "Keep your candy; it's your gift."

"Really Remus, I hate for you to get nothing on Valentine's Day," Lily told him wistfully. "Especially after giving me such an..." She looked down at the rose then turned back up, "obvious present."

"Oh, I'm sure there's a whole horde that James and Sirius have gotten their hands on," Remus answered with a grin. "They must be willing to share at least one piece of candy." Lily sighed and shook her head. She replaced the lid on top of the box.

"Those two aren't even aware of the meaning of the holiday. I meant that it would be nice if you got something special."

"Well, I think Valentine's Day is mostly for girls anyway."

"Unless you're Sirius," Lily answered snidely. Amused, Remus thought of the gigantic pile of valentines Sirius probably had received that day, and the many hopefuls who had sent them.

"True."

Lily closed her box and stared at the floor in thought. Remus watched her as she examined the pink rose, showing an unreadable expression. Not sure what to say next, he decided that he should probably get going and let her catch up with her friends so they could amuse themselves with concocting a list of who might have sent the gift.

Just as he was about to give a friendly note of parting, Lily spoke up.

"Remus…" She hesitated, and her eyes broke from the gaze they held. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he prodded.

Lily met his gaze again and gave a wan smile, delaying a few seconds.

"I just sort of wish that it was you." She held up the card, the words _Secret Admirer _plainly visible.

Remus studied her silently. Her eyes left his after few seconds and drifted to the rose as she slowly twirled it. When she looked back to him, he gave her a friendly smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lily. I'll tell him you liked it." Remus broke her gaze and turned to leave.

"Thanks," Lily answered. She watched him thoughtfully as he walked away.

Remus Lupin really was the kind of guy every girl was looking for.

And he knew it.

As he walked away in a cheerful mood, Remus found that he was unable to stop smirking. After he pulled a few more strings, he would be able to tell Lily just who her secret admirer was, and from what he had just learned everything was going according to plan.

…

_Author's note_: Feedback is much appreciated. Please give constructive criticism.


End file.
